The present invention relates to the field of mechanical cleaning devices which utilize a sweeping or broom action for removing dust and other particles from the surfaces of such objects as carpets, clothing, furniture, and the like and particularly involves a battery-operated hand-held cleaning device for accomplishing such purposes efficiently and inexpensively.
The present invention is intended for performing many operations for which large conventional carpet sweepers and electric brooms may be found to be inconvenient, impractical or undesirable. For example, conventional sweepers and electric brooms are often too bulky and require too much time and effort to take out of a closet or other storage area and prepare for use for minor jobs such as clothes brushing, cleaning dust or particles from a table top, cleaning car seats and carpeting, or cleaning a small area of a rug. As a result, small portable battery-operated devices have been developed for such uses. Examples of such devices are set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,539 and in the U.S. patents to Kravos et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,231, and Evans Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,498, both of which disclose clothes brushes which are portable and battery-operated. Other generally similar construction used for hair brushing disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,175 to Pedersen.
Desirable features in devices of the type to which the present invention is directed are minimum size and weight for convenience and ease of operation; suitable configuration for versatility; minimum power consumption so that the batteries will last longer; maximum efficiency in sweeping action so that the device will effectively pick up dirt and other particles; and sturdy materials and simple construction which minimize cost and maximize durability. Since achieving all of these features may involve many trade-offs, the ultimate goal in designing and manufacturing such a device is a combination of components which will optimize the desired results.
The present invention combines the components of a hand-held battery-operated cleaning device in such a manner that the device is compact, convenient to use, versatile, low in power consumption, efficient in operation, and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain. In contrast to the device disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,539, it is particularly adapted for use in cleaning corners and other snug areas, as well as irregular surfaces, so that it is suitable for cleaning the interiors of automobiles, and accordingly is provided with a combination of additional components which enhance its utility and versatility in this regard.